


Sick of Swimming

by mouthcave



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Kissing, M/M, Mermaids, Multi, Slow Build, ace attorney - Freeform, klapollo - Freeform, mermaid apollo justice, overprotective father phoenix wright
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouthcave/pseuds/mouthcave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apollo is a determined young mermaid curious with the surface world, but cautious enough to keep his distance until he spots a blonde haired prince performing on a ship far out to sea.  From the first line this human sings, he knows he has to meet this performer who is so tactlessly wasting his vocal potential, if only to coach him out of making the noise he's been calling music.  Apollo is well prepared to use his vocal chords to convince the prince of exploring different musical paths, until he must trade away his voice to join the man on land.</p><p>Klapollo little mermaid au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick of Swimming

“Trucy, don’t even pretend you’re not excited to be here, you haven’t been able to get your mind off of visiting the surface since the last time you followed me.”  Apollo argued, flicking his tail to send him speeding ahead of his curious sister.  The water lightened as they came closer to the surface, and the sky above them became clearer under the waves.  Apollo took an instinctive gulp before breaking the surface, but the air was just as breathable as every time before.  

 

“Apollo! Out of the Benthic! Welcome to the tidal zone dudebro!” a familiar face greeted him from their perch on a sea-softened rock.

 

“Sebastian, what’s a ‘dudebro?’” Trucy asked excitedly.  Apollo smiled, having already learned quite a bit of human lingo from his expert witness, but he floated contentedly as Sebastian continued to tell Trucy about human words of endearment. “So basically, it’s what you’d call a friend, it’s a nice thing to call someone and-” Sebastian explained eagerly, tearing up. 

 

“Uh, Sebastian, I actually came with a question, I found something that I think came from humans,” Apollo interjected, intent on avoiding the waterworks Sebastian was prone to displaying.. 

 

“Oh wow! I’d love to see it, there’s always stuff floating around here but that must have come a long way to reach you, Apollo!”

 

Apollo opened his fist to reveal a flat, smooth little object. “I thought it was just a scale, or a shell in the sand at first, but you see it’s not engraved, that sharp little curled symbol is flat on it, like  other human stuff I’ve seen.. Do you know what it is?”

 

“Oh!! These!! I’m an expert here, this here is your classic human  _ piano plucker. _ You get yourself a box, and you cover it in string, and you run the edge of this little plucker across the strings and it makes people around you cry!! It’s a part of human culture right here, wow!”

 

“Wow, they just run this thing over some strings and people cry just like that?” Trucy delighted, admiring the plucker in Sebastian’s hand.   Apollo took it back gently, 

 

“Crying is pretty easy, honestly,” Sebastian said defensively.

 

“I can’t believe you know so much about the human world, Sebastian! You’re an expert.” Trucy praised , and Sebastian switched from protective to shy, blushing as his navy tail curled humbly.

 

“Yes, Thank you, Sebastian, I can’t wait to add this one to my collection,”  Apollo admired the familiar symbol printed perfectly onto the plucker.  He began to swim back towards the kingdom slowly, as Trucy dawdled on the surface.

  
“Anytime, guyfriend!” Sebastian called out after Apollo as he quietly returned to the depths, Trucy edging him into a race as the water darkened again.  

**Author's Note:**

> this is not even a complete first chapter but it'll be good I swear


End file.
